Dorm Leader
by splitthedeck
Summary: Naruto gets expelled from his school for the last time and is sent to a special school for delinquents... Or so he thinks. He meets a handsome charismatic student named Sasuke and though they have a long way to go, they just might become friends, or lovers... XD rated m because of Lemons, and language
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is Splitthedeck, thank you for reading my fanfiction! I love you all, here are some things I think I should mention before you read any further**

**I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in this fiction, other than Yeiko**

**This does contain a lemon... So beware**

_

Naruto stared at his new dorm room in contempt. Why he was going to this stupid bitch of a school he had no clue. It was probably because he was a problem child that his parents were forced to send him to 'Konaha's school for the 'gifted.' He didn't mean to be difficult; it wasn't his fault that more than half of the people at his old school annoyed him, and pestered him, and stole his lunch, and money, and other things. So when he had gotten in a fight with one of the boys over spilled milk (literally) and was expelled, his parents saw no choice but to send him to a school known for its 'special' students.

So far Naruto had yet to meet one of these so called problem students. The only people he had met were this kid named Kiba who had brown hair and wierd tattoos on his cheeks, another boy named Shino, who honestly creeped him out, and this really tiny kid named Yeiko with hair the color of lettuce. They all seemed nice enough, but every time Naruto saw them he couldn't help but wonder why they had been sent to this school too.

As soon as Naruto finished unpacking he slid out of the plain brown door and into the dimly lit hallway. It was late, not many students would be up at this hour, but he couldn't sleep. As he headed down the large wooden stair case to the main room where the kitchen was, he felt eyes on his back. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, but it seemed to poke him right between his shoulder blades. As he stepped through the dark and to the fridge a light flipped on.

"What the hell do you think you're doing up this late?" A cold voice asked. Naruto froze, then slowly turned around his huge ocean blue eyes wide as he stared at the figure leaning casually against the poster cluttered wall.

"N-nothing, I was just hungry is all." He mentally flinched at the stutter in his voice. Naruto's eyes brushed over his fellow student. This one was tall and lean with broad shoulders, slim hips, and sexy long legs. Oh my god, Naruto thought, this guy must be a fucking god. As His eyes trailed up the other boys body they stopped on his face. It was harsh and beautiful like an avenging angel. His eyes were the color of a moonless sky, and his skin was pale as porcelain. His raven black hair glinted chatoyantly in the soft light from above as the boy stepped closer, long slender arms folded.

"You were hungry? What a dobe, it's nearly three in the morning."

"So? I get hungry when I get hungry, you teme." Naruto said a little pissed by now. No matter how damn sexy this other boy was he had no right to talk to him all superiorly.

"I'm Sasuke by the way." Sasuke replied as he quirked a perfectly shaped eyebrow his mouth tipping into a smirk so perfect it belonged on the poster of some famous boy band.

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto held out his hand to shake and Sasuke stepped forward taking it. Naruto's brow twitched when he noticed how much bigger Sasuke's hands were than his. He had to look up to see into the sexy teme's eyes. Sasuke smiled inwardly as he examined the smaller boy without him noticing. Naruto wasn't small by any measure, just smaller than him. He had the most beautiful gold hair and eyes so blue they put even the ocean on it's brightest day to shame. His body was well toned and his skin was a soft caramel tan. Sasuke's eyes ran down his chest to his hips. God this boy would be fun.

"You said you were hungry right?" Sasuke asked as neither boy made a move to remove his hand from the others. Naruto nodded. "What do you want to eat?"

"Ramen." Naruto replied without thinking. Sasuke raised an eyebrow playfully his dark eyes watching Naruto's every move like a hawk watches it's prey.

"I'll make you some." Sasuke's mouth twitched up into one of his famed smirks and he finally dropped Naruto's hand heading into the kitchen. It wasn't seperated from the common room by any walls, just the counter top and some cupboards hanging from the ceiling. Naruto took a seat at a small round table as Sasuke slid an apron over his head and began sifting through pans and ingredients. When he had the pan on the stove hot and cooking and the ingredients all set out neatly on the counter he began to make Naruto his treasured ramen.

"You know, you're actually really nice, when I first saw you I thought you might be a dick."

"I have a dick, but I'm not one." Sasuke's lips twitched up yet again.

"Ha-ha very funny." Naruto spun to face the nicely dressed raven watching his tight ass move in his pants as he headed across the kitchen to his extremely neat pile of random things. Naruto's face reddened when Sasuke caught him looking. His dark obsidian eyes glinting with an emotion that the blond was not familiar with.

When Sasuke had finally finished the ramen Naruto hurried over to eat some. The raven was pleased with his work and smiled to himself as Naruto took a huge bite. He froze his face turning a slight shade of green. Sasuke's smile dissappeared and his brow furrowed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Sasuke, don't worry about it." Naruto reassured. Honestly the food was disgusting.

"You dobe, let me see it!" Sasuke lithely grabbed the bowl from Naruto's unsuspecting hands and took a bite. He turned the same shade as the blond and swallowed brows furrowing. "My god, it's terrible."

"It's okay, Sasuke, don't worry." Naruto tried to reassure as he patted the Teme on his back. Sasuke sighed and walked across the linoleum floor sliding down in defeat onto one of the chairs.

"Don't lie to me you Dobe, we both know it was disgusting."

"Shut up teme, you have no clue what you're talking about."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

They stared at eachother for a while before Naruto broke into a grin. He headed across the room and plopped down on Sasuke's lap.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sasuke asked brow furrowed. Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know... I just felt like sitting down is all."

"You're such a dobe."

Suddenly Naruto started to feel hot. He could feel his face heat up and was surprised when he saw Sasuke was having the same reaction.

"Are you sick?" Naruto huffed trying with all his might to keep the lump in his pants from growing.

"No." Sasuke's voice was rough as he covered his eyes trying desperately not to lose control and fuck the adorable boy pressed into his crotch. "Are you?"

"I don't think so, but god I feel hot..."

"What's happening?" Sasuke muttered under his breath then he looked up and saw a very peculiar drug sitting in his pile of used ingredients. "Oh god, I accidenlty drugged the ramen."

"Accidently?" Naruto raised an eyebrow as he tried to move to see what the drug was. His erection rubbed against Sasuke's and they both moaned loudly huffing in the dim light. "That felt good... Can we do it again?" Naruto asked pressing his cheek to Sasuke's neck. He nodded without a word trying to keep his self control. Naruto's hips bucked against his again and they both moaned yet again the sweet friction causing intense heated pleasure.

"Don't do it again, or I might fuck you." Sasuke warned breathily as he barely held his hands back. He was one rub away from sticking his dick up Naruto's delicious ass. Naruto rubbed again. He held tight to Sasuke's shoulders and bucked his hips over and over again slipping and rubbing and pressing against Sasuke. The feeling was like lightning shooting through his body setting him on fire.

"Mhmm I can't take it any more Sa-su-ke." Naruto mumbled agianst Sasuke's skin.

"I'm sorry, " Sasuke apologized, and then he grabbed Naruto's head shoving their lips together. His tongue ran across Naruto's bottom lip begging for entrance, and Naruto joyfully let him in. Their tounges slipped and slid against each other as they fought for dominance. Sasuke easily won. He sucked on Naruto's tounge relishing in the soft moans erupting from the sexy blond in front of him. Their faces were flushed with pleasure and Naruto rubbed again and again against him seeking the sweet hot friction it caused.

"Mhm more Sasuke!" Naruto huffed as they took quick breaths before they returned to their rubbing and sucking. Sasuke's hands slid down Naruto's back to the hem of his pants and he slid his fingers skillfully under it. In a few seconds a pair of pants and boxers were lying patiently on the ground and Sasuke's hands were fondling Naruto allover. He squeezed Naruto's dick sliding up and down up and down as the blond softly shrieked with pleasure his hips synching with Sasuke's movements. His hand ran Naruto's length skillfully carressing all of Naruto's sensitive spots as the blonde sucked on his tongue.

"Mooore!" Naruto demanded his voice husky with lust the sweet smell of sex filling both their heads, and then they heard a pair of soft footsteps coming slowly down the stairs.

"Damn it!" Sasuke cussed hurriedly dressing Naruto and setting him on his feet. Yeiko walked in rubbing his eyes his green hair mussed from sleep. He finally seemed to notice the two boys standing bewildered and embarrassed in front of him.

"Dorm leader, what are you doing up so late?" He asked.

**hope you guys liked it! please review! I know its sometimes a pain, but it makes me want to write more, and I need that XD love you~ Splitthedeck**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing! Love you guys! **

**Warnings: contains yaoi/ Lemon don't like don't read**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I own no one, but Yeiko.**

The next day Naruto felt as if his head had been pounded with a brick.

"Oh, god." He groaned rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He then stared up at the completely bare ceiling. Naruto thought with a sigh that this place really needed to be fixed up.

"Narutooooooo Kuuun!~" Yeiko yelled as he flung the door open his lettuce hair glowing in the sunlight.

"What the hell do you want?"

"It's Dorm Day!" Yeiko exclaimed happily yipping through the door.

"What is dorm day?" Naruto asked sitting up and groaning as his head hurt.

"Dorm day is when we all decorate our dorms according to themes given by the headmaster, then everyone dresses up according to their theme and we all go around to different dorms and vote whose dorm is the best!"

"Don't people just vote for their own?"

"Yes, but it's still way fun!" Yeiko then zoomed out of Naruto's room and down the hall and stairs. Naruto groaned yet again as he sat up and reached for his glasses. He slid them on and looked around carefully at his clothes strewn everywhere. Why couldn't he have picked them up last night? And then he remembered. He remembered those hot sexy lips and alluring eyes and suddenly Naruto wasn't so sure if it had been real or not. No person could possibly be that good looking.

He slipped onto the hard cold ground and searched for something to wear. If what Yeiko had said was right, then he had a very long day ahead of him... A long day of dreaming of the arousing male he had imagined the night before. When Naruto had finally found what he wanted he slipped it on. The jean overalls fit loosly around his bare torso and Naruto smiled to himself. It was a comfortable outfit, with patches all over the back and front. When Naruto was dressed he grabbed a comb and tried to go through his golden mess of hair to no avail. It stuck up just the same as it always did.

He sighed and headed out of his bedroom and down the stairs following the smell of pancakes.

_Hey lovelies! 3_-_

When Sasuke saw the blond enter the kitchen he nearly dropped the plate he was holding. Naruto was wearing an outfit that looked like it might have been tailored just to let Sasuke peer at all of the parts of the blond he didn't ordinarily get to see... well, not all of them. Sasuke licked his lips his eyes finally meeting those ocean, bluer than blue ones. Naruto's gaze sent shivers straight down to Sasuke's crotch.

"So you're real." The blond said awkwardly folding his arms, then unfolding them, then folding them again drawing unnecissary attention to his barely covered nipples.

"Yes." Sasuke said completely straight faced. He could feel himself heating up down there. It was about time he take a good cold shower before anything happened.

"And you're still sexy as hell." Naruto muttered his breath catching as he caught a hint of lust in those sensual black eyes. All he wanted now was to walk over to the raven and do many many unthinkable things. Naruto shook his head trying to shake off the arousing images before he got a boner right in front of his new dorm mates.

"I need to go to the main building to get our card." Sasuke said carefully. Naruto couldn't help but compare Sasuke's voice to that of satin rippling softly across his naked body... Oh god, Sasuke naked. Naruto felt his face flush as he pictured what every inch of the male would look like, all the way from his delicious shoulders to his... Naruto shuddered with desire, then glanced up to see Sasuke eyeing him. The same exact look in his eye. Naruto felt his lower half twitch with anticipation and he tried to shake it off. There was no good in getting turned on right now.

Sasuke got up and left out of the front door without another word enjoying the scandolous thoughts that he could now picture as he walked to the main building... Naruto huffing under him, screaming for more... Oh god how he loved to hear him say that word... Naruto's little hole twitching to let him in... Sasuke moaned softly biting his lip. It was going to be a long day.

_

Naruto waited impatiently with the others for Sasuke to come back. Yeiko was sitting carefully between Kiba's legs and Kiba was draped around him languidly his mouth ever so often flicking across his lips pervertedly as he pictured much the same things about Yeiko that Sasuke had been thinking about Naruto.

"What's taking that stupid Teme so long?" Naruto asked annoyed to no one in particular. Shino answered casually from his perch on one of the many bean bags.

"He's probably talking up the principal."

"And why the hell would he do that?"

"He's his brother."

Naruto shut up. He looked around the room at all of his dormates. There was Shino, Kiba, and Yeiko, and then there was a guy with sickly pale skin and long black hair who greatly resembled a snake. Beside him was a thin red head who looked as though he could eat something alive, his eyebrows twitching down into a scowl. Other than that there was no one else that particularly stuck out to him. Just ten random boys all dressed in casual clothes for the holiday, and giggling about no doubt about their boyfriends.

Suddenly they all quieted and Naruto turned his head to see why, blue eyes humming with curiosity. Sasuke opened the door and stepped inside shutting it. He stood there a second before everyone started shouting at once. They all wanted to know what their dorm had gotten.

With a smooth move of his beautiful pale hand Sasuke silenced the room. His eyes wandered until he found the sexy blond sitting right next to Kiba. He scowled at the dog boy but decided to ignore him pulling out an envelope entitled 'dorm three'

He slipped it open carefully and reached inside pulling out a thin sheet of white paper. Everyone sat motionless waiting for the pin to drop. Sasuke read it, and his lips twitched into his famous Uchiha smirk.

"Tonight, our theme is 'sexy night on the town'"

_

Naruto was worn out. He had single handedly put up all the black paper that covered all the windows and doors, all the lights which pulsed like a night club, and he had been the only one to paint grafitti across the papered walls. He was too tired to do anything else. Naruto headed down the hallway and opened his door lids half shut. He plunked down on his bed and closed his eyes with a sigh. All he needed was a nap.

When Naruto awoke there was only one thing on his mind, and that was that he wasn't in his room. He was in someone elses. Curious he stood up to look around and try to find whose it was. Naruto wandered to the dresser in the corner and rifled through the first drawer. Nothing interesting, just t-shirts. He opened the second. Now this one was considerably more interesting. It was full of lube and condoms all stacked neatly through it. Naruto suddenly wished very much that he was in Sasuke's room.

Suddenly he heard someone clear their throat. Naruto flinched and turned startled to see the very person he had just been daydreaming about. Sasuke stood his sweet sexy body filling up the door way. His slender hips were accentuated in his long black pants and his muscular chest shone barely with sweat as he eyed the sexy blond in front of him.

"What are you doing in my room?" He asked eyebrow raised. Naruto felt his face grow hot as Sasuke eyed the blond's hands which were stuck inside the sex drawer. He quickly pulled them out and stuck them behind his back.

"I don't know..." Naruto finally answered. Sasuke raised a perfect eyebrow and shrugged turning to leave. "Wait!" Naruto called. He had no clue what he was doing, all he knew was that he did not want the raven to leave. Sasuke turned a smirk playing his features.

"Yes?"

"Can you kiss me?" Naruto asked hurriedly stepping forward. Sasuke raised an eyebrow while smirking some more.

"Where?"

Naruto was taking aback by his question.

"What do you mean w-where?" Sasuke stepped closer until his body barely brushed against Narutos.

"Anywhere." He whispered provacatively against Naruto's neck. His words went straight to Naruto's pants and he shuddered slightly reaching out a hand to shut the door. It clicked with a resounding snap as the door automatically locked.

"I still don't get it." Naruto lied wanting very badly to rub against Sasuke like he had the previous night.

"Shall I show you?" Sasuke moaned pressing a kiss against Naruto's neck. He sucked on the flesh there causing Naruto's whole body to quiver. When Sasuke had deamed the hickey dark enough he moved on. His lips brushed at Naruto's colar bone sucking him until he couldn't help but cry out in pleasure.

Sasuke then started using his hands. He moved aside Naruto's overalls to reviel a delicious pink nipple.

"Mm look how juicy you are." Sasuke moaned softly. Again his words went straight to Naruto's groin. Sasuke pressed his mouth to one of the hardened nubs and began sucking. Naruto cried out with pleasure clutching the other boys arms to keep himself from falling. Sasuke's tongue slipped around the nipple slipping and caressing it until Naruto couldn't handle it anymore... Sasuke then moved on to the other nipple repeating the same process.

"Aren't you going to demonstrate?" Naruto said huskily, "this is just childs play."

Sasuke smirked, then roughly grabbed Naruto shoving him onto his bed.

"You want to be an adult?" Sasuke asked placing a hand on Naruto's crotch. He squeezed and Naruto let out a wimper of pleasure. The hand squeezed him again, and he moaned in delight begging Sasuke to do it again.

Just then the door was pounded upon. They both jumped and stared at the door as if it was the devil.

"Sasuke! Principal Itachi is looking for you!" Yeiko called through the door.

"Damn that brat." Sasuke moaned releasing Naruto's dick to head out of the room and down the hall.

**Hope you liked it! Please review! It means a lot to me as the author! love splitthedeck 3**


End file.
